<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You had a Crush on me? by L0ST__thewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795503">You had a Crush on me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter'>L0ST__thewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, post Handon breakup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josie asks Hope that question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note!! [Important]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heyyo! I'm back with another Hosie story!</p><p>I really wanted to write this concept and I finally did and wanted to post it. Lemme know if you liked it. I managed to melt myself with the amount of fluff and cuteness 😂</p><p>But really, we need a scene in the show where they do have a conversation on this topic. I would literally die. </p><p>And before you ask, yes, I will post the Yellow Lights story. I just need to figure out a cover for Wattpad. Please bare with me. </p><p>And I will also update "What if you never left" soon too. I still need to write another chapter. I've just been editing since last week but I'll write it. Bare with me okay?! </p><p>And lastly, I post these on my Wattpad account too (same username) so if you see it there, don't worry it's me ✌🏻</p><p>Anyways, enjoy! ❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls and the Salvatore School for the Young &amp; Gifted. And thanks to Malivore being gone for now, the students could finally live a normal teenage life now.</p>
<p>And to celebrate just that, Lizzie and MG had decided to have a movie night with the Super Squad. It was going to be at the Old Mill and was going to be super old school. Projector and all.</p>
<p>Everyone had helped set things up at the Mill. They had set up extra couches, blankets, chairs, etc. The movie night would start at 6 and end around 2-3 ish. They had taken permission from Alaric so it was fine to stay out that late. Because everyone knew, if Alaric had not given them permission, they would've done it anyway.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>And the clock hit six faster than anyone realized. It was like their anticipation (good and bad) made the time go faster. Lizzie and Josie were already there since they were setting some last minute things up. They were wearing comfortable clothes since they were going to be staying till quite late. But, soon everyone had started arriving.</p>
<p>MG arrived next wearing trunks and a t-shirt followed by Kaleb who wore pajamas and t-shirt. </p>
<p>Then MG exclaimed, "I brought edibles!" shaking the bag he had.</p>
<p>"And I brought drinks!" Kaleb added. And seeing Lizzie's hopeful glint, he corrected with a smirk, "<i>Cold</i> drinks" </p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes but instructed them on where to keep everything.</p>
<p>Then a few minutes later, Rafael and Landon arrived. They both were wearing similar clothes. T-shirt and pajamas. </p>
<p>Then they both exclaimed, "We brought the movies!" showing off the bag they had.</p>
<p>Josie smiled, "You can keep those there" and gestured to somewhere.</p>
<p>Keeping the movies down, Rafael and Landon settled down too.</p>
<p>Hope was the last to arrive wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. </p>
<p>And as soon as she did, Lizzie said, "Took you long enough, Mikaelson. Did you lose the ability to read time or what?" she snarked.</p>
<p>"Well, there's this thing my Aunt Rebekah says. 'If you are already late, then why not be fashionably late, darling?'" Hope said with a smirk doing her best British accent. And honestly, it was quite good.</p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. </p>
<p>"Mm. Funny, Mikaelson" Lizzie said with a straight face. Then added, "And what did you bring to contribute?" she asked. </p>
<p>"Why, is my presence enough not a contribution for you?" Hope replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled while Lizzie said an annoyed, "I swear to god, Mikaelson, if you don't stop being a bi-!" </p>
<p>But Hope cut her off, "Relax. I brought chocolates" she said with a chuckle knowing exactly how much she was annoying Lizzie. </p>
<p>"I love chocolates" Josie blurted then. </p>
<p>Hope gave her a sweet smile, "I know" </p>
<p>Lizzie fake gagged, "I'm starting the movie in 10 seconds and if you are not seated by then, you'll regret it, Mikaelson" and said. </p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes and took a seat too. </p>
<p>There were 3 couches big enough to fit 3-4 people each to give everyone space. And the positions were as follows; Rafael, Landon and Kaleb on one. Lizzie and MG on one, and Josie and Hope on the other since one couch was still remaining and the girls were more than happy to share it. </p>
<p>Since Hope and Landon had broken up after he woke up from the weird coma the Necromancer had put him in, there was something between them. They didn't know what, but there was something. Lizzie would relentlessly tease them and make inappropriate jokes while MG would be MG and always support them. </p>
<p>Hope knew she felt something for the brunette siphoner and knew that it was definitely feelings that was more than friends. Always has been when it came to Josie. She even had a crush on her when she was fourteen. And not for a week. Who was she kidding, it's still there. But because of everything going on then, she had pushed it down. But now, as she has time to breathe, it all came crashing back up. She was practically in love with her at this point. And it was the reason she had broken up with Landon. He had taken it well and didn't hold a grudge. They were all friendly now and the awkward phase had passed. He was actually quite supportive of them. But still, a question remained. Did Josie still like her or did she move on? </p>
<p>Josie meanwhile, had always liked (loved) Hope. Since she was thirteen, she had a crush on her that, if now she looks at it, never really went away. And by now, she's practically in love with her. Sure, she dated Penelope and Jade too but one resulted in her getting her heart broken and the other, was an okay breakup. Because when she realized that her feelings for Hope won't ever really go away, she had told Jade the truth. And surprisingly, Jade saw it coming. Mostly the reason she took it fine. She gave her full support and even offered to be her wing woman if she wanted. Which she denied because reasons. But still, a question remained. Did Hope like her like that or was she going to have an unrequited love? </p>
<p>On the other hand, the movie night was going fantastically. They had gone through 2 movies till now and the next one was a horror movie. No idea who picked it. </p>
<p>It was an above average on the scale of horror but Josie absolutely hated any and every scale of horror so she was practically flinching every second. Lizzie had cuddled up to MG and the boys had huddled together. </p>
<p>And to calm the girl down who looked like she wanted to bolt, Hope gently nudged her, silently asking for her to move further into her. And maybe it was the adrenaline, because Josie didn't even hesitate for a second and immediately cuddled right into Hope's side. </p>
<p>Hope smiled and held her tightly calming her nerves down.</p>
<p>And maybe they forgot, but none moved even after the movie ended and another one (a comedy) began. In fact they got even more comfortable and closer where Josie was practically resting her head in the crook of Hope's neck and Hope was absentmindedly softly stroking her hand. </p>
<p>Then the movie ended and as MG got up to set another up, Lizzie spoke, </p>
<p>"I can't believe I never realized you had a crush on my sister, Mikaelson" looking at the girls cuddling. It was so freaking obvious they had a thing for each other. It was like everyone but them could see it. They were cute but she'd never admit that. </p>
<p>Josie's eyes widened comically absolutely not knowing this information and Hope was sporting a light blush on her face. </p>
<p>Lizzie smirked knowing exactly what she did. </p>
<p>And before Hope could even try to come up with something to say, Lizzie cut her off, "Hush now. The movie's starting. I don't want any noise" and cuddled into MG as soon as he sat back down. </p>
<p>Josie tried to get up to obviously ask Hope about this new found information but Hope gently pushed her down gesturing to Lizzie and mouthing 'later'. </p>
<p>Josie nodded and went back to watching the movie and cuddling with Hope. </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>It was around 3:30 when they decided to conclude the Movie Night. While the boys were packing up the projector and the movies, in between MG spoke, </p>
<p>"Hey girls, what bout' clean up? Dr. Saltzman will be pissed if he sees this place" he said gesturing to the littered garbage around. </p>
<p>"We got that. You and the boys take care of the projector and the movies, we'll take care of this all" Josie replied with a smile. </p>
<p>"Alright. Whatever ya say. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Jo! Lizzie! Hope!" he replied with a smile and joined the others in packing the last of stuff up. </p>
<p>The girls waved him a goodnight too with a smile.</p>
<p>Then as the boys were gone, Lizzie suddenly spoke,</p>
<p>"Will you be fine doing this much by yourself, Jo? I need sleep" looking at Josie. </p>
<p>Then she added, "And you got Mikaelson with you. She can finally put herself to use" she said gently shoving Hope forward before walking away.</p>
<p>But she didn't leave before throwing, "Be a good dog, Hope!" over her shoulder. And they didn't even need her to turn around to see her smirk.</p>
<p>"Don't be a blonde, Lizzie!" Hope threw back. </p>
<p>And the only indication that Lizzie heard it, was her flipping Hope off while walking away. </p>
<p>Hope chuckled at her walking away form but didn't say anything in return. </p>
<p>Soon when she had disappeared from sight, "Guess I'm stuck on clean up duty then" Hope said next. </p>
<p>"You don't have to. I got this. You can go sleep" Josie said.</p>
<p>"It's fine. You're pretty good company" Hope replied with a smirk.</p>
<p>Josie blushed and Hope's smirk widened.</p>
<p>Then to save herself some embarrassment, Josie went back to cleaning up. Hope following and doing the same.</p>
<p>It was after about 15 minutes when Josie spoke again, "And I'm sorry for Lizzie. She's just you know..."</p>
<p>"Lizzie?" Hope guessed with a grin. </p>
<p>Josie chuckled, "Yeah. She says stuff she shouldn't" </p>
<p>"It's fine. We have a truce, it doesn't offend me anymore. But yeah, she does have a knack for saying facts at the wrong time and place" Hope replied with a smile. </p>
<p>Hearing that, Josie just blurted, "You had a crush on me?" </p>
<p>Hope gave a sweet, loving, smile at that and replied, "Of course I did. Who wouldn't?" repeating her words back from that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So? Did you like it? Lemme know! </p>
<p>And don't forget to leave Kudos if you enjoyed to let me know and comment if you want to. I love you messages ❣️</p>
<p>See ya around ✌🏻❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>